


[IDW/MTME][Drift/Wing]I'm laying here so you can see me (tbc)

by Krista Hitti (kristahitti)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Resurrection
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristahitti/pseuds/Krista%20Hitti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A "night attack"from Wing,and a Drift who didn"t realized that he has been "attacked".</p>
            </blockquote>





	[IDW/MTME][Drift/Wing]I'm laying here so you can see me (tbc)

**Author's Note:**

> Another "if Wing didn"t die"AU.  
> Dataconnection from Wing to Drift(but of course ,i'm a Drift/Wing guy :D).  
> Only Sugar,No bad things!

*食用注意：角色吐便当有，数据连接翼→漂（非逆cp）有，拆&伪拆描写有，有一点为剧情服务的二设

*若能接受以上，则请继续↓

 

 

**[IDW/MTME混合背景][漂翼]I'm laying here so you can see me 触手可及** **（后半tbc）**

Words by：Noi

 

 

 

脚步声停在舱门外的那一刻，他打开光学镜，反手摸上背后大剑的剑柄。

“漂移？你在吗？”

那声音无比熟悉，剑客绷紧的神经猛地松懈了下来，起身输入门锁解码。舱门划开，站立在门外的机体投下阴影，在他的面甲上映射出黑白分明的界线。

“介意我在这儿呆一会儿吗？”红白涂装的TF对他抱以歉意的微笑，“油吧的声音有些大。”

“——你没法充电，对吧。”他接了下去，语气里有些连他自己都不知从何而来的慌乱，“我也一样。”对方光镜闻言显出一丝担芯：“抱歉，我是不是打扰到你了...”

“不，完全没有。”他陡然打断了对方，却又在下一塞秒感到不妥，“我是说——你当然可以呆在这儿。”

他顿了顿，在对方释然的微笑中补充道：“只要你不嫌挤的话。”

 

 

空间与时间都不重要，重要的是特定时刻的某样事物，或某个人。漂移往另一边挪了挪为对方腾出空间，骑士便单手撑着床沿跳了上来。

“Wow，”飞翼在坐稳后感叹出声，“你习惯把高度调那么高？”

“只是偶尔，能提醒我不要放松大意。”漂移答道，随手拿过一个充电枕递给他，“只有这一个了，你能将就点吧？”对方回以微笑，接过枕头后并未垫在头雕下而是直接抱在了怀里，向后仰躺在充电床上。

充电床大得在容纳两架机体都绰绰有余，他们可以各自占据一角舒服地充电。

这会儿，谁都没有动的意思，他们保持最初的姿势并排躺着，肩部装甲贴肩部装甲，飞翼一手随意地放在胸前，漂移调暗室内光源，两手垫着头雕，盯着舱室盯上的天花板出神。

有那么一阵子谁都没有开口，沉默仿佛成为了主宰，宁静的磁场充斥室内，静静等待被打破的机会。

“其实——”

“我——”

好吧，有比这更糟糕的开场吗？

他们同时开口，同时停住。漂移第一反应是让对方先说完，他视线稍微往对面歪了一点，谁知正对上一双在黑暗中灼灼发亮的金色光镜。

他反射性想移开视线，对方却干脆整个机身都转了过来。

这下他们是真的面对面了，漂移看见那红白相间的肩部装甲上线条柔和的引擎舱，平日里那上面叶片型的扰流翼呈环状聚拢，此刻它们正在他的注视下缓慢张开又回缩，他甚至能透过装甲缝隙窥见那收拢在背后的洁白机翼。

与大部分飞行者不同，那对形状过于优美的机翼在漂移看来装饰效果大于实用效果——当然，在模拟战中被分到敌队的飞翼以提防背后突袭为由用机翼抽了一面甲后，漂移芯有余悸地收回了这句评价。

作为一个飞行者，飞翼也很少使用载具形态，但漂移清楚这架飞行器的能力，无论是能轻松把自己甩出几米远的腕力，还是外表看上去略繁复但行动时却异常轻盈的外装甲。关于飞翼的一切对他来说都是那么不可思议，即使在他们已如此熟稔的现在，漂移依旧笃信这一点。

“我在想——我们总不可能一整晚都这么干躺着，”飞翼对他笑了笑,眨了眨光镜，“我想，或许我们可以继续之前被打断的事？”

漂移觉得自己的火种炸成了一片片，然后轰地一声从铁堡大教堂尖顶上撒了下来。

 

 

与他相比，似乎只有飞翼才是真正应该执剑的骑士——即使漂移目前是拿着他剑的那一个，而飞翼对此唯一的表示则是要求漂移拔剑和他比一场。

之后他们就真的比了一场，真刀真剑。首选地点第一个排除重建后的新水晶城，飞翼担心无论哪一个胜出，大阿特拉斯都会不惜拖着重伤刚愈的机体下场切磋，漂移在设想过自己“被切磋”的场景后CPU一阵发塞，当即表示对场地安排全无异议。

最终，对战地点定在了失落之光号的内训练场，那艘曾承载了无数赛博坦人与他们的梦想的飞船在执行完最后一个任务后宣告退役，曾任首席船长的补天士前将船还给漂移，同时附赠了一句“我觉得它应该还没过保修期所以物尽其用吧dude”。

而曾经的失落之光号二副体会到其中的真实含义是在比试结束后。

正式开始前飞翼开玩笑说这场比试是为了试试漂移到底配不配得上大剑，但他们都默认谁输谁赢并不重要。飞翼不得不停留在城内养伤的期间，漂移背负大剑穿过的星系大概比飞翼遇到他之前走过的路还要多。如今站在飞翼面前的漂移言语行事间已俨然有了几分白骑士的影子，有可信任的同伴与足以给予他人的信赖。

作为漂移最初的导师，飞翼一点也不担心曾属于自己的大剑易主，他承认他内芯洋溢着的那份骄傲与欣慰，并且毫不掩饰。

他们打得痛快淋漓，堪称畅快。

最后回合，经历无数战火洗涤所累积的实战经验令漂移略胜一筹。剑客趁对方未调整好平衡之际将骑士掀倒在地，上半身机体压制住对方，右手短刀抵在骑士脖颈处大动脉管线处，纹丝不动。

那本该是气体置换困难的姿势，然而被压制在下的红白TF只是露出了一个发自内芯的微笑：“祝贺你，漂移。你已经证明了自己的实力。”

那一瞬间，他的CPU内闪过无数回答，他想用感激的话语来回应，想说感谢，想说[这只不过是一次比试而已我不可能每次都赢过你]，想说抱歉，想为在毫不知情的情况下抛下重伤的对方远走星系而道歉。

他想了那么多谦和有礼的回答，但当他真正对上那双洋溢着欣喜的灿金光镜时，所有言语都卡在了发声器内。

他发不出一个音频。处理器好似沉寂，却又嗡嗡作响。

所有画面仿佛走马观花般呈现在他面前：城外第一次偶然的撞见，飞翼伸手给予他条件和帮助；城内会议他不懈的冷哼和飞翼为他争辩时急促爆破的发音；卸下佩戴的刀剑嘴角勾起一抹笑向他挑衅要求他证明霸天虎实力的飞翼；他坦白自己拒绝了禁闭提出的条件后向他投来鼓励的眼神的飞翼；指出他大可不必随同出战但最终与他并肩时露出欣然笑意的飞翼——

[开始]不过是个偶然，最后交织在一起汇集成了必然，在他从不相信命运的芯里种下向往光明的种子的光芒即使在他以为已失去时仍默默闪耀，不经意间，已燃起燎原之火。

如果这就是所谓的偶然————

**“所以...嗯、你能从我身上下去吗？”**

他听见焰火炸裂的声音，听见破土而出的新生。

 

 

“漂移？你还好吗？”

回神之际，他被面前突然凑近的面甲吓得油压陡然一升。

只有普莱姆斯神才知道他走神的时候到底发生了什么，也大概只有普神能解释现下的状况。不知何时，红白涂装的骑士已整机趴伏于他机体之上，双手抵住床沿，低头凑近他。

漂移想要侧头避开，却不知为何连给自己发布一个动作指令都做不到，他睁大光镜看那张熟悉的面甲靠近，直到对方嘴角置换出的气体拂过面甲。

他不由自主关闭光镜，等待到来的一切。

“太好了，看来你没事。”

飞翼用一个碰触结束了漂移想象中即将到来的酷刑，事实上，他只是用自己的额甲贴上漂移的，像在试探什么般碰了碰，然后移开，像是松了一口气般直起身，“还好主系统没有过热，”那双在低光源度下仍旧亮得出奇的光镜宛如恒星的光芒，“可以告诉我你刚才为什么会走神吗？”

“没什么。”漂移移开视线，试图将升温的面甲转到另一侧，却因机体上增加的重量而未果。他试着忽略胯部装甲上属于另一个TF的重量——以及热度。组成他们装甲的构造均是冷硬的金属，但此刻，他真切地感受到另一个TF略高的温度经由紧贴的装甲缝隙传递过来。如此不可思议，也如此地不可置信。

“阿翼...嗯——你介意起来一下吗？”

“No.”

平稳地坐在他机体上的骑士轻快地拒绝了他。

“......”

“除非你回答刚才为什么走神。”

“你明知——”

“嘘——。”

贴上嘴唇的金属手指令他哑口无言，飞翼低头俯视他，盯着漂移的眼神仿佛在逗弄一只眼看着成堆能量块却够不到的涡轮狐狸——尽管下一塞秒他就被处理器内弹出的模拟画面惊得一个冷战，但也无法抑制机体周身快速升高的温度。

他甚至能感到胯部面板下某个用于能量输出的部件正缓慢却平稳地充能，离飞翼跨坐于他机体之上的底盘仅有一面板之隔。

与他内芯的焦躁不安正相反，自始至终飞翼都显得耐心异常十足，那份游刃有余的模样如果是出现在他所熟识的别的TF的面甲上，漂移便丝毫不会起疑。

但那是飞翼——他的导师，挚友。前霸天虎吞了口电解液，CPU不自觉开始分析面前状况是数据遗留过多所造成的模拟场景的可能性。

他感到飞翼的手指轻轻刮过他的嘴角，看似无意，而飞翼看他的眼神...和他表现出的那些细小的举动，像极了某些漂移曾经再也熟悉不过的暗示。

他从没忘记自己的曾经。他还没遇到飞翼的那些日子里，为了生存、为了获得那么一点精神上的“乐趣”，他几乎什么活儿都做过、什么事都搅合进去过。回顾过去，他也感到悔恨，那时他虽然是“漂移”但也从未真正成为过他。而飞翼向他展示了另一条道路——他被给予了本不可能会有的第二次机会，以崭新的面貌迎接新的未来。

他开始相信那个有着无数该被掩埋在过去的过往的毫无希望的“漂移”是他的一部分，它们奠基了他，奠基了他的道路，奠基了他遇到飞翼的未来。

而现在，飞翼靠近他，如此之近， **就像他真的需要漂移一样。** 而他却像被焊住般无法动弹。

 

 

脑后沿的数据接入端口被触碰时漂移不自觉地瑟缩了一下，但飞翼没有停手。骑士俯身，白色头雕擦过漂移尖细的音频接收器侧面，一手搭在他一边的肩部装甲上，一手摩擦过剑客头雕后隐藏的接入端口，轻轻抚摩。

自始至终飞翼都注视着漂移的反应，他观察着漂移，即便在后者面露无措时也未停下手指的动作，漂移在这触碰中无处可逃，他先前已把所有精力都搁置在了“保持冷静”这一优先指令上，以至现在体验着后果。

“这里，”飞翼的深色的指尖研磨着那两排几乎从未被碰触过的输入端，深入凹齿状的端口，缓慢且耐心，“用过吗？”

音频刚落，他便收获了漂移不安的扭动。

坐姿使然，飞翼能清楚地感受到底盘下紧贴着的胯部面板传来的热度，漂移的躲避让他颇感兴趣，连续两次问题都被回避对飞翼来说不是什么大问题，毕竟即使在整个新水晶城他的脾气都是出了名的好。

武力显然不是解决问题的最佳手段，那该采取何种措施呢？

尤其当那个回避他问题的TF是漂移的时候。

飞翼耐芯地等了近半个循环，但回应始终只有一个努力想要侧身遮住因升温而变红的面甲的漂移。

这让仍坐在他身上的红白涂装的骑士有些苦恼，他放松机体，借助自身重量想要固定住底盘下乱动个不停的机体，而漂移陡然停止了挣动，下一塞秒，剑客白色胸甲旁几列属于地面载具的照明灯猛地亮了起来，飞翼好奇地低头去看，那些圆形的灯光却闪得更无规律了。

哦，这可就有点难办了，他有些为难地想。

飞翼思考了一下，决定采用早就保存在处理器里的最优办法。

“希望你不要介意，”他向漂移露出一个安抚的微笑，在后者讶异的注视下从脖颈管线处拉出几根自己的数据线，快速却小心地接入漂移脑后那刚被他探索过的数据接收端口，“我觉得这种方式会比较直接...并且便于理解。”

 

 

最开始，漂移看见光。

然后是无数道光，它们从他面前闪过，转瞬消失，也是在这一刻，他面前的世界开始逐渐清晰。

属于他的、不属于他的，来自于他的，来自于飞翼的，无数条他或熟悉或陌生的数据信息开始联接，连成一张网，柔软地捞起一幕幕曾真实发生过的场景。

他处于另一个视角中，感受到向狼狈不堪的自己伸出手时飞翼芯中的不确定与微小的期望；骑士团内部会议上为他辩护时甚至掩饰不住的急躁语气；无数次将他甩出训练场却又担芯自己是否过于强求的飞翼；被炼火直问为何选择帮助他们时他下意识看向飞翼，而后者则用鼓励的目光掩饰内心满溢的欣喜.......

最后他看见训练场上，以最后一击宣告胜利的他不知何时就把那架红白的飞行器压制在自己机体下啃咬着，那两片薄薄的软金属已被他咬破，紫色的能量液在搅动的舌间时隐时现，又被他毫无章法的啃噬翻搅进其中一方的摄食口里。

在这场强硬的进攻中，他把自己嵌在骑士被迫张开的大腿间，失去控制般用自己的胯部去磨蹭对方经历对战后破损的胯部面板。同色的金属面板互相摩擦，动作越发凶狠，以至地面被他们纠缠的腿部装甲磨出刺眼的白痕。

整个过程中，骑士的一只手始终松松搭着他红色的肩甲，另一只手抵在他靠过来的胸甲上，那上面火红的阵营标志温度烫得惊人，仿佛在灼烧。

不知该拒绝还是推开，

紧接着，视角变换，他像一个屏幕外的旁观者看着训练场内的自己几乎是扯开了飞行者大部分的正面装甲，指尖深入载具形态下舱盖的位置掀开，抚摸内线路。而下一塞秒他又像回到了自己的意识里，因感受到下方那架机体的颤抖而自喉管里发出愉悦的低吼。

漂移看见自己将骑士整个机身翻了过去（他甚至能看出那动作是对方所教授给他的），然后从后方覆上对方的机体,那对暴露在他视线中的白色机翼抖动着想要挣脱压制，但他只是看着它们展开到一半，然后毫不留情地咬上最纤长的那根翼板，聆听白色骑士仰头猛然爆发出泣音。

他不记得咬得有多用力，只记得随着时间流逝，飞翼挣动的幅度越来越小，与之相对的是逐渐升高的机体表面温度，两架机体内部换气扇的轰鸣声由低到高。

他似乎是非常有耐心地等待了一会儿，待对方置换气体的频率不再那么急促时释放了摄食口中的压力，那只形似某种蓝星大型鸟类羽翼的机翼被放开后颤动了几下，最终固定在一个半舒展的姿态。

知觉与场景彻底分开的感觉非常奇怪，却又奇妙，并不是说现在他所看到的是“梦”，与之相反，面前的场景太过真实，真实得让他怀疑这些是否真实发生过。

毕竟在这个他所目睹的场景里，他对飞翼所做的那些...行为，似乎比实际意义上的“过火”还要超过。

 

 

 

**tbc.**

 

先把前半po出来以免后半部分越写越啰嗦。

本以为能在万字之前刹住的，现在看来只是个梦啦_(:зゝ∠)_

 


End file.
